


After Drik

by Entireoranges



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 15:17:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19466671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entireoranges/pseuds/Entireoranges
Summary: Donna comes across an odd sign.





	After Drik

**Author's Note:**

> Written July 18th, 2008.

"No swimming after drik? What in the world is drik?!" Donna called out to the Doctor a few feet away, with a smile he came over and read the sign post.

"It says dark. The ink is smudged. See? Dark!" Donna watched in amazement as he uses his sonic screwdriver to correct the error.

"No swimming after dark huh? And why in the world is that!? It's not like your chances of drowning increase at nightfall, especially with so many freaking street lamps around!"

"Because of the Trakalos they haunt in the dark." Before Donna could question further for more information the Doctor had already return to walking down the gravel path.

"Oi wait for me mister!"


End file.
